Mikaela Warner
)]] )]] Name: Mikaela Warner Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Medicine; running; minor interest in SOTF-TV; old media. Appearance: If Mikaela cared enough to actually pay much attention to her looks, she'd probably be downright stunning, but as it is she's simply pretty. She stands about 5'6" and weighed 153 pounds last it was checked, and she carries that weight well, with a fair amount of curve to her. This is particularly noticeable around the hips and chest; while not overly huge, she's visibly busty, though she tries not to draw attention to it. Her lower body is nicely toned from frequent runs, with a decent amount of muscle in the legs. Her skin is smooth and dark, though she occasionally has to deal with breakouts. Facially, her features are pleasant, though not all that unusual for an African-American woman. She has pouty lips, a slightly broad nose and long, somewhat "woolly" black hair that goes down to just below her shoulderblades when it's tied back. Her eyes are a very dark brown, almost black, and tend to be slightly narrowed. When it comes to clothing, Mikaela doesn't seem to have bought into the old adage, "if you've got it, flaunt it". Her attire is modest as a rule, though occasionally given a bit more leeway on special occasions. She also doesn't go for jewellery or makeup, simply due to not liking them. When "recruited", she was wearing a slightly tight white blouse, blue jeans with a belt, and black trainers with white socks. Biography: Mikaela was born in Bryan, Texas to Derrick and Tanya Warner, a mechanic and customer service representative for a phone company respectively. Their combined income made life comfortable enough, but they were never quite as well-off as they could - or should, in their eyes - have been, especially as both parents often found themselves surrounded by wealthier peers. Envy set in eventually, and while Mikaela was brought up happily enough there was an undercurrent of bitterness that nobody quite wanted to acknowledge. They stayed close despite this, and through her father Mikaela started to pick up an appreciation for older forms of media from before the world grew tired of everything, eagerly taking in everything that was offered. It was through some of her father's old books, films and TV-shows that Mikaela would pick up her life's passion. Several of the programmes she looked into, such as the television series M*A*S*H, dealt with medicine, and what started as a simple interest quickly became a full-on obsession. Put quite bluntly, Mikaela has wanted to be a doctor - possibly even a surgeon - for just about as long as she can remember, looking into what would be needed to fulfil that dream with startling enthusiasm for her parents, who had assumed she would lose interest on finding out how much work would be involved. She threw herself into her studies, and even started going on daily runs, reasoning that someone going into a medical career had to be healthy themselves. When Mikaela found out about Silver Dragon Academy, its costs and the fact it was her best chance at getting into a respectable medical school, her parents - who had begun to grow cynical with age - thought that would be the end of things, but it only encouraged her. When costs were mentioned, she did research and found information on the Academy's scholarships. When the subject of grades came up, she studied even harder, focussing especially on the sciences, and her scores improved exponentially. Even the growing popularity of SOTF-TV didn't register much to her; she developed a passing interest in the show, partly out of the "trainwreck effect", but a combination of being repulsed by the concept and wanting to focus more on her studies meant it didn't go further than the occasional tuning-in or letting friends talk at her about it. It should be noted that Mikaela's parents were not bad people; they didn't want her to fail, nor were they consciously trying to drag her down, but her single-minded determination alarmed them, as they felt certain things just weren't meant to be and were convinced she was just setting herself up for disaster. Jaded they may have been, but their intentions were good as they continually tried to rein her in and make her expectations more "realistic", not wanting to see their daughter hurt but simply unable to believe she would be met with more success than they. However, Mikaela didn't see it this way; everywhere she turned, her mother and father seemed to just want to discourage her even further, and for a brief time in middle school she even began to believe what they said about her goals being impossible. It would be an understatement to say she grew sick of it. Beginning to see them as millstones around her neck, she got in a furious argument with them both and eventually put her foot down; they could either help her realise her dream, or get out of her way, because she wouldn't tolerate their pessimism and lack of support for one more minute. The ultimatum cut her parents deeply, but they respected her wishes, giving her whatever support she appeared to need - especially financially - from that point on. Unfortunately, it seemed to be too little, too late; Mikaela has never been as close to her family as she used to be since that fight, simply letting herself drift away from them. Despite the adverse effects on her family life, things improved for Mikaela from that point. When she was fourteen, a school counsellor, having noticed her interests and grades, contacted the Academy about the possibility of enrolment. Of course, she wasn't informed about this, so when a letter arrived from SDA offering her a scholarship if she chose to study there through her high school years, it was a few days before she could quite believe it. Nevertheless, she sent her reply as soon as she could, and by the late part of the school year she'd been successfully transferred into the prestigious school. That isn't to say everything was perfect from that point on, however. SDA is and was a highly demanding school, and the vast majority of the students there are and were from old money. While sheer effort won over teachers and some of her classmates, there were those who looked down on the girl who got in just through hard work, or even saw her as an intruder to be dealt with. She has tried to avoid these types, but is friendly enough with those who've proven willing to give her a chance anyway, and has proven grateful simply to be given the chance her parents never quite had. Advantages: Mikaela is in good shape, with strong legs and knowledge of medicine and human anatomy from her studies. On the note of knowledge, her biggest advantage in the game, as it has been in the rest of her life, is most likely her sheer intelligence. She is very smart, which will help her think over scenarios and come up with strategies to some extent. She also feels she has a great deal to live for, which will be good for morale and give her a reason to see things through to the end, whatever that may be. Her attractiveness might come in handy, and she has a reputation for loyalty and reliability when it comes to friends, a combination that could help with alliances. Disadvantages: Mikaela may be able to run, but she doesn't have much in the way of upper-body strength, and simply isn't a fighter. She's never had any reason to learn how to defend herself effectively, which could well come back to haunt her in the game. While looks and charisma are often advantages in the game, her lack of attention to appearances means she doesn't have much idea how to use her body to her advantage, and might not even want to. She's also a bit too trusting with those who've earned her respect, not having the necessary paranoia for SOTF, and her downfall could come from relying on someone she shouldn't have. She's not universally liked in SDA; as said, there are people who know she isn't old money - or really from money at all - and judge her for it, which will more likely than not be a problem in the game. Finally, her interest in SOTF-TV is only a fleeting one, and her knowledge isn't as extensive as some others', getting more information from her friends than learning firsthand. This lack of genre-awareness could leave her open for some harsh lessons. Designated Number: Team Red no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: Shuriken x4 Conclusion: An attractive young girl with an ambition to heal put into a show designed to hurt. Will Mikaela put aside her morals for the sake of survival? Mentor's Comment: Finally, one with some actual drive. With a team like this, I think we'll need her medical knowledge. The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Blood loss from injuries sustained during a fall '''Collected Weapons: Shuriken x4 (issued weapon) Allies: Madelyn Connor, Jacob Langston, Marion Clayton Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "From what I've heard, these things are useless as anything but a distraction even if you're trained to use 'em, and I'm no ninja." Other/Trivia *Mikela was the last member of Team Red to die. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mikaela, in chronological order Sandbox: *Fate Bash SOTF-TV: *Rock The Boat Baby *Hotel California *Breathless *The King in Yellow *Foreshadowing/Hindsights *A Generation Lost in Space *A Slip Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mikaela. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters